It is known to provide such limb restraining means which require the airman to carry out a positive act to connect his limbs to restraining members carried by the aircraft ejection seat, for example to attach straps or rings on his flying suit to appropriate fitments provided on the seat, such connection being carried out on a routine basis before each flight. However such restraining means, herein termed "active restraining means" because they require a course of action on the part of the airman to ensure that the restraining means will be in a condition to operate in the event of ejection of the seat, carry the risk that the requisite action on the part of airman may accidentally be omitted. Furthermore, the necessity for such positive action adds to the time which must elapse between the airman first entering the aircraft and his being fully operationally installed therein.
It is among the objects of the present invention to provide a limb restraint system for an aircraft ejection seat which is capable of operating to restrain the limbs of an airman seated in the seat, in an ejection situation, without requiring any prior connection of the airman's limbs or of parts of his flying suit etc. to fitments on the ejection seat.